


Five Wishes to Stop Time

by AikoIsari



Series: Odds and Ends (Digimon) [31]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Story (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble Collection, Gen, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Cyber Sleuth] In these moments, each child regrets. Endgame spoilers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Wish - Arata

Like a horror movie, the dead hand moves.

He could only stare for a moment. The others were gone. The hand, the fingers, twitched. There was a small noise, like a cough. Or a voice.

Or a name.

He screamed and ran.

It wasn't his name. It was his imagination. Just a daydream. Just his imagination. He would get to the other side and there would be five of them again, all together, waiting for the adults to get tired of showing off and bring them out of the game.

When he got back, there were only four. He cried.


	2. Second Wish - Yuugo

There was no blood.

There was no pain either. The mind didn't know it. But he could feel nothing either. There was a desire. At the back of his heart. Everyone was on the other side. He should go there.

Everyone? Who is everyone?

Their names… so loud and soft and screaming his name. Who were they?

They were important. They were close. He wanted to see them. He had to see them. But they weren't here.

Cast out your mind. They're not in this world.

He just had to go to them. With this, he could go home too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Prompts in Steps Step 2.03 - Crimson


	3. Third Wish - Nokia

A heartbeat pounded in her ears. A heartbeat, hers screamed laughter at her. Screamed derision mocking.

The thing squirmed towards them, towards her, ignoring the flames of her friends, ignoring the enthusiastic shouts. She trembled.

Arata shouted at her to run. She ran.

Aiba waited.

Maybe grabbing their hand would have been smart. Making sure they all got through, making sure that monster lost.

But that was just her imagination telling her she was brave.

In the end, she ran. She ran and woke up safe at home. It was just a horrible accident. Everyone was fine.

No they weren't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Prompts in Steps Step 2.06 - Decimate


	4. Fourth Wish - Yuuko

When did she stop feeling sad?

Her brother slept on in his bed, cold sheets, heart monitor steady with his foggy mask. She took his hand, told him about school. He wouldn't know any of this, would he? Nothing since elementary, nothing about cliques and cruel people and puberty. It all happened silently around him, didn't it?

When did it stop hurting?

Was it when Papa stopped coming? When Father stopped caring? When was it?

The worst part was not being able to remember. She couldn't even remember when it had all started.

Not even seeing her father's corpse helped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Prompts in Steps Step 2.07 - Bloodshed


	5. last Wish - Aiba

Even through the pain, the failure stung.

Suedou walked away from them, head held high, eyes so bright and full of wonder. Was it for the world his Eaters had destroyed, for Eaters, or for them? Aiba had no idea. Aiba just clenched a painful fist, clinging to this form of zeroes and ones. They had managed to save everyone but one, because he didn't want it.

This isn't a happy ending to you. It's not even a satisfying one. Your fate is still up in the air.

Mirei never told you your ending, but she never had a need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Prompts in Steps Step 2.09 - problematic

**Author's Note:**

> I love Cyber Sleuth too much. Oh well. This whole short drabble collection is for the Diversity Writing Challenge A58. drabble collection with 5 times 100 word drabbles and this one in particular is for Prompts in Steps Prompt 2.01- Gracious


End file.
